Timmy's wish
by Nori-Nani9
Summary: Timmy is being babysat by Vikki all week so he doesn't like it and is sad. Then he thinks of an idea and it make it a bit easier but then there are problems! I'm not very good at writing and I'm not really old enoug to be on here so please be nice! Read!
1. Timmy's parents go away

**Nori: Hiii! I'm nori-nani9 but you can just call me nori. If you want..**

**Hope you like my story! I'm not very good so please don't be mean!**

Timmy went into his room and said hi to cosmo and wanda and poof. He sat on his bed.

"I wish for a sandwich." Timmy said and then wanda poofed him up a turkey sandwich.

Timmy ate the sandwich and the faries played. Then his parents called him downstairs.

"Timmy we are going away so Vikki is going to babysit you for a week." His mom said.

"Noooo!" He screamed and begged that he could go with them. They said no so he tried to hide in the suitcase. They found him and got him out.

Then Vikki walked up the driveway and they gave timmy to her. She waved goodbye and acted nice, but when his parents were gone she turned mean.

"Go make me some food twerp!" she yelled at him then sat on his couch and turned on is Tv.

Timmy went into the kitchen and his faries appeared. They poofed up some food for him to give to Vikki.

"I hate Vikki." He said to them " I don't want her to be here for a week!"

After he gave Vikki the sandwich, she made him clean the guest room she was going sleep in.

Then he had to clean the bathroom, then the hallway, then his parents room, then he had to go to the store and buy her some magazines.

When he finally finished all the work, he plopped on his bed and talked to his faries.

"I hate Vikki so so so much!"

Wanda made Timmy some dinner because Vikki was too mean to make him any. Then Timmy went to sleep.

In the morning, he had an idea that would make his life so much easier.

**That was my first chapter! Please tell me what you think okay!**

**Its really short but itll get longer. I just wanted to stop there.**


	2. Timmy makes a wish

**Nori: Hii! Second chapter here I am! I'm happy caus I like to write!**

Timmy woke up and he had an idea of how to make Vikki stop being mean to him and it would make him happier.

"I wish that I was Vikki's age and that Vikki was my age and that I was babysitting her!" He told Wanda and Cosmo and Poof. They granted his wish and he was older.

He walked downstairs and saw that Vikki was a little girl. She looked at him and said "I'm hungry."

Timmy was happy because now he could boss her around like she bossed him around. "I'm hungry too." He said. "Make me some food. And make sure it's tasty or else you have to make it again.

Vikki went into the kitchen and Timmy plopped on the couch and watched the TV. He watched monster truck shows and then he watched an adult movie because he felt older and that he was allowed to. Wanda magic changed the cannel back to the monster truck show though.

"Where is my food!" He yelled and Vikki came running out of the kitchen holding a plate of white spaghetti. He took a bite then dumped it on her head. "Make it again! It wasn't tasty. Hahaha."

Timmy was really mean to Vikki because she had been mean to him.

He decided to go shopping with the credit card he found in the wallet in his pocket. He wanted to go and buy a different colored shirt because his was still pink.

He told Vikki to clean the kitchen then get ready to go out shopping and carry his bags.

Then he went upstairs. He looked around his room to see what he wanted to buy. "Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, do you want anything from the store?"

"I want cheese! String Cheese!" said Cosmo.

"Poof Poof!" Said Poof holding up a picture of a stuffed dragon.

"As much as I hate this wish, I think I could use a new hairdryer. And maybe some new cream for my face. And more hairspray to keep my hair up in this big curl!"

Timmy wrote down all the things his faries wanted.

"String cheese, dinosaur, hairdryer, cream, hairspray." Then he thought that it would be kind of weird for a guy his age to be buying girl stuff.

"I wish you could transform into a human and buy this stuff for yourself using my credit card."

Wanda lit up her wand but then it got all droopy. She tried it again and the same thing happened.

Cosmo tried his wand, but it got droopy too. Then Poof shook his rattle and it got droopy.

"What's happening?" Timmy asked

Then there was a big puff of fairy dust and Jorgen Bon Strangle was in Timmy's room.

**Okay so its not that much longer than the other chapter but it has about 100 more words.**

**That's a lot for me!**

**Please be nice and review my story, but don't be mean because I'm a bad writer.**

**I know I'm not very good but I think this story has a good idea so I'm writing it.**


End file.
